


Time to go

by 07_24_3



Category: Video Game Podcast
Genre: Gen, 完全个人向, 还有本人啦就是名字我不敢打tag
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/07_24_3/pseuds/07_24_3
Summary: 我要走啦。到一个很远的地方去。保重。





	Time to go

这是哪里？

陈煦恒分明记得他刚刚在玩绝地求生，掉出毒圈的一刹那他忽然眼前一黑，再次有意识眼前便是无边无际的白色。

那边好像有个人。他冲着那个模糊的影子挥舞着双手，大声叫到：“嘿！你是谁？这里是哪儿？”

那个神秘人很快出现那他面前（他甚至没看清那人是怎么移动的），陈煦恒在看清那个人的脸后愣住了。

灰蓝色的头发和斜刘海，熟悉的连帽衫和混搭在一起的衬衫领带，背上的M4A1。

见陈煦恒的惊讶，那人微微一笑：“你该认出我了吧。”

陈煦恒嘴巴动了动，还是没敢说出来。

“怎么，装失忆？”那人撇撇嘴，“我就是KB呆又呆啊，我可是被你创造出来的。”

* * *

心大的陈煦恒很快接受了设定，和KB走向他所谓的家。

“我们这儿有很多人呢，陆夫人、散人、经常和我一起吃鸡的痒局长和老菊......哪天我可以带你去看看他们。”KB兴奋地在空中比划着，“当然啦，还有隔壁区的那个KB！”

对了，还有他们。

“你的朋友们，他们会像你跑来见我一样去找我的世界的人吗？”

“除了我以外应该没有。”

那你......陈煦恒想问原因，但又不知道会不会说错什么话。

“因为你太菜了啊！连带着我也这样了，总是被那帮人嘲笑啊。来找你当然是想请你好好练练你的技术，TK这种事一定要少干！”

“对不起我的错。”陈煦恒没过脑子便脱口而出一句道歉。

KB不在意地挥挥手：“好了，别整这些有的没的了，提高技术水平才是正事。”

“多亏了你啊，”他翻了个白眼，“我也是对一切嘲讽免疫的人了。”

短暂的沉默。

陈煦恒后知后觉地想起来一个问题：“小绝呢？之前你没有提到他？他在这里吗？”

KB摇摇头：“只有那些有人设的才会被创造出来。就拿我来说吧，就在你心中第一次有意识地描绘出我的样子的时候，我就诞生了。”

啊，这倒有点可惜呢。

陈煦恒其实很想看看这个世界的小绝会不会是只柴犬之类的。

* * *

从这之后陈煦恒会不定期地穿越到这个世界。当然了，都是在他独自玩游戏的时候，从没有过什么直播到一半突然掉线的状况。

除了游戏，他与KB没什么可多聊的。大概是因为KB诞生于他吧，两个人的思想在不论什么方面都是不一般的契合。

“啊，有时候我想，要是你真的能在现实世界里存在，就在我的身边，随时可以见到就好了。”相处的久了，陈煦恒自然不去考虑冒犯对方的问题了。

KB也没有那么在意：“在这里也不错啊，每天不用担心电费和三餐。”

“说得对啊，”陈煦恒把头别向一边，望着地平线边静止于风中的大树。“要是我能一直呆在这儿也挺好。”

“那是不可能的，系统每天零点会自动把不属于这里的人清除出去。而且，恒恒？”

陈煦恒转回头来看着KB，对方好像突然严肃起来，眼里有着说不清的情绪，不再是那个每天挥舞着玩具枪喊着“午时已到”的小孩，而是比陈煦恒本人还要大上几岁的成熟青年。

形象点说的话，若他们现在是在某部漫画里，那么KB的眼镜绝对要发起光来了。

“你不能一直在这儿的。总有一天你要长大去面对外面的世界。”

“总有一天你要走出去的。”

* * *

“KB！我要和你说件事！”

陈煦恒推开屋门，发现没有人回应他。

KB在卧室里睡觉。

陈煦恒轻手轻脚地走到床边。

“什么嘛，原来你在这里。”

“我好不容易才下定决心来和你说这件事的啊。”

“我要出国了。可能以后不怎么会打游戏了，也就是不怎么会来找你了。”

“我也不知道等我上完大学后要怎么办。”

“到时候大概会找个普通的工作混日子吧。”

“说不定也不会再做我的up主了，钱是个很现实的问题啊。”

就这样吧。

KB没有丝毫要醒的迹象，陈煦恒悄悄带上门，走了。

* * *

“啊啊啊啊啊，你这个人啊。”KB用枪托敲了敲陈煦恒的脑袋。

“我等了这么久，你都不再来找我了吗？”

“如果我当时真的睡着了什么都没听到的话，你就真的准备这样不辞而别了是吧。”

“你......你怎么会在这里。”陈煦恒有些混乱。

这里是......现实世界啊。

“你还没有明白过来吗？”KB叹口气，扶了下眼镜框。

“那个真性情的，对朋友决不亏欠同时也保有自己底线的人是你啊。”

“那个渐渐坚强起来的，不再害怕别人的嘲讽的人也是你啊。”

“现在这个要离开的人，也是你啊。”

“B站上的二十万粉，那么多的投稿和播放，是我的，也是你的。”

“你的离开不会改变什么，你会带着我一起走。”

“我们从来从来都是一个人啊。”

“你已经成长了这么多，难道要在这种时候选择逃避吗？”

......

陈煦恒抬起头对上KB的眼。

“我／你 是该出去看看了。”两个人不约而同说道。

带着所有的祝福与怀恋，带着所有的期待与不安。

带着过去的一切和未来将要发生的。

勇敢地踏上你的路吧。

是时候出发了。

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 给所有将踏上未知征程的人们。也包括我自己。
> 
> 愿我们勇往直前。
> 
> 一路安好。


End file.
